


Tendremos uno?

by XSanversWES



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversWES/pseuds/XSanversWES
Summary: Maggie y Alex van a tener un perro ;)





	Tendremos uno?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are we getting one?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869576) by [XSanversW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversW/pseuds/XSanversW). 



> Hola! Este fic es un intento de humor, espero que lo disfruten! (^_^)

''Hey…'' saluda Maggie apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, donde Alex estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro de astrofísica.

''Hola, amor'' responde Alex mientras se endereza ''Ven aquí'' Alex dice cerrado el libro, dejándolo olvidado en la mesa de luz, esperando a que Maggie se acueste a su lado. Maggie camina hacia ella, cuando llega a la cama, se inclina hacia Alex, tomando su rostro entre sus manos mientras Alex la agarra por la cintura, queriendo acercarse más de su prometida (¡sí, prometida!). Se besan durante unos minutos, hasta que Maggie se separa del beso, descansado su frente en la de Alex.

''Recuerdas que hace como un año dijimos todas las primeras veces que queríamos tener juntas?'' dice Maggie, repentinamente sintiéndose nerviosa. A decir verdad, ha estado pensando mucho en conseguir un perro con Alex recientemente. Ha estado pensando mucho más que de eso, sabe que Alex es la única con la que quiere pasar su vida. Quiere envejecer junto a ella. Maldita sea, incluso quiere niños con Alex, y aunque ella sabe que el mañana no está asegurado (y vaya si lo sabe), no quiere precipitar las cosas, quiere disfrutar de ellas, vivirlas.

''Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Sawyer. ¿Qué pasó?'' Alex inclina la cabeza, tratando de averiguar a dónde iba su prometida con todo esto. Gesto que se apropió después de pasar tanto tiempo con Maggie.

''Bueno, yo pensaba que tal vez, por supuesto, sólo si tú quieres, porque esto es cuestión de dos, ¿sabes? Él o ella nos necesitará en esta nueva fase, porque podría ser un poco difícil acostumbrarse a nosotros, con Kara entrando y saliendo de la casa, y todos los Superamigos viniendo a visitarlo... ¿Qué?'' Maggie paró repentinamente de hablar cuando vio la mirada de pánico que Alex tenía.

''¿De-de qué estás hablando?'' Alex estaba segura de que si no calmaba su pulso, Kara entraría en cualquier momento volando por la ventana del dormitorio para ver qué estaba sucediendo (o tal vez no, dado que La última vez que lo hizo, encontró a su hermana y a Maggie en una "situación").

Maggie se da cuenta de cómo podrían haber sonado sus palabras y se levanta abruptamente de la cama diciendo ''¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡No es lo que piensas! Estaba hablando de un perro. Estaba hablando de adoptar a un perro. No es que no quiero tener hijos contigo, tu sabes que quiero, pero no AHORA, ¿sí?''

Alex suspiró aliviada después de escuchar a Maggie decir eso. ''Sí, sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Siento lo mismo " Alex le sonríe, y Maggie la refleja, volviendo a su lugar, al lado de Alex ''Entonces, ¿un perro, eh?''

''Sí, sólo si tú quieres. Sé que en este edificio se pueden tener mascotas, y yo estuve buscando refugios aquí, en National City, y este fin de semana uno de ellos está teniendo un día de adopción, así que pensé que podríamos ir a ver qué pasa''

"Sólo con una condición." Ella vio una sonrisa apareciendo en la cara de Maggie, con hoyuelos y todo.

''Dispara''

"Yo elijo el nombre"

''Ni loca voy a dejar que nombres al perro Gertrude. '' Maggie vio a Alex haciendo pucheros, gesto que aprendió de Kara, y Maggie tiene que apartar la vista, porque esa _cosa de hacer pucheros_ hace que Maggie haga cosas que ella no sabía que podía. Como nombrar Gertrude un perro.

''¿Por qué no? ¡Es el mejor nombre del mundo!" Exclama Alex, tirando los brazos hacia arriba.

''¡Oh vamos! ¿Para quién es un nombre perfecto? Para mi abuela tal vez. Necesitamos un nombre que diga 'hey, soy el perro más lindo por aquí, y soy jodidamente _cool_ ' como… no sé, ¡Chewie! ¡A Winn le va a encantar!" Alex estaba a punto de responder, cuando oyeron un golpe en la ventana de su dormitorio.

''Bueno, pero mira quién aprendió a golpear'' dice Alex levantándose para abrir la ventana, dejando a Kara entrar y abrazándola, su hermana todavía con el traje de Supergirl puesto.

''Aprendí de la peor manera'' dice Kara poniendo cara de asco ante el recuerdo, ahora abrazando a Maggie ''¿Mi super-oído está fallando o escuché 'vamos a adoptar a un perro'?" dice Kara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando expectante de Maggie a Alex, esperando una respuesta. Maggie mira a Alex, levantando una ceja en modo de pregunta, esperando una también.

''Sí, vamos a adoptar a uno'' dice Alex sonriéndole a Maggie.

''¡OH RAO! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Voy a malcriar tanto a ese pequeño. ¡TENEMOS QUE COMPRARLE ROPA! ¡Será tan linda!" Kara estaba tan emocionada que empezó a flotar, Maggie y Alex sonriendo con diversión.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué vamos a adoptar a un cachorro, ya tenemos a Kara haciendo ese trabajo", dice Alex, burlándose de Kara.

''¡Oye! Eso fue cruel" responde Kara, finalmente terminando su discurso sobre ropa nueva y malcriar al perro ''¿Cómo se va a llamar?''

''Gertrude''

''Chewie''

"Creo que seguimos trabajando en eso"


End file.
